


Royalty (Discontinued)

by Lalalaloo (orphan_account)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lalalaloo
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth looked out of the stained glass, wishing a thousand wishes that she was not a lady. That she was free. But she didn't get many wishes, or freedom. The boys were all outside in the blazing sun, practicing swordplay she guessed, apart from Nico who sat under the tall, outstretched branches. She wished she was there and not up in the small, draughty and garishly decorated common room. Up there with her were Hazel and Reyna, who were chatting and reading quietly, and Piper and Thalia, who were playing some sort of a game that Annabeth couldn't see. Annabeth was incredible bored. She wished she was somewhere else but it was practically impossible with all the guards here at the Palace. Then, Piper shrieked. I whipped my head around so fast I feared it might just snap off. I watched as she yanked something off her finger and then I realised it was a knife. I grabbed my handkerchief as I watched bright red blood staining her light blue dress. I rushed over to her. "What have I told you about playing with knives." I said roughly as I twisted the darkly stained handkerchief around her bloody finger. She shrugged. The boys rushed into the small room. "What happened?" Frank asked worriedly. "Did I miss something. I always miss the exciting stuff." Leo moaned. "We heard somebody scream." Percy explained. Then Calypso rushed into the room wearing a simple white and gold dress and waving a paintbrush around wildly in her hand. "Have you ever heard of being quiet! Honestly it's like trying to paint in a war! It's impossible! I heard someone screaming bloody murder so whoever that was please be quiet as I cannot paint anything when the Palace is falling down around my ears. I need peace to paint, not chaos." "Piper are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly. "I'm fine I just nicked myself don't worry. I just freaked. Go back and practice fighting or whatever you were doing. I'll be fine." and then with a pointed look at everyone crowding the doorway "Go. I'll be fine." Reluctantly, they left and Calypso apologised for acting so over the top and then took her leave. So after she left we heard a knock on the door. "Come In." Thalia said. Then a servant came in and handed me a snow white letter, bowed and then left. I looked at what it said:

_Dear Lady Annabeth_

_Olympus Palace, Olympus_

_From King Frey,_

_Vahalla_

Eagerly, I ripped open the pristine envelope and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Lady Annabeth_

_I am writing you this to inform you that Prince Magnus, your cousin, is coming to Olympus and shall stay with you at the Olympus Palace. He shall be staying there for two weeks exactly and Loki, his guardian, shall accompany the young Prince. He will come in two days time so please tell the servants to ready a princely suite and a room for Loki._

_With the best of wishes_

_Loki, guardian of Prince Magnus and informer to the King._

Magnus was coming here at the same time as Prince Alex Fierro was suppose to come for his annual visit. 


	2. The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating but school has been the death of me.

Magnus walked into the favourite area of the Palace. A parting gift from his father was a greenhouse last year and Magnus now spent all of his free time here. The sunflowers towered over him and the smell of roses hung in the air like a heavy perfume. In the center was a massive tree, ancient beyond years. It was a Joshua tree, its roots covered by opaque water as blue as the sky. Magnus drifted his fingers over the water, sending ripples all across the fountain. "Prince, Loki has requested your presence." his servant, TJ said. Magnus sighed. "Tell him I'm coming." He found Loki in the green drawing room. The was a desk in the center of the room behind large windows with dark, olive green curtains and a rug was laid on the floor with a similar olive pattern. On the desk were various papers, yellow envelopes, a stainless steel paper knife, various pens and a leather-bound book. Loki was lounging on the leather chair looking like a cat, as if he owned the place. "What do you want Master Loki." I asked, not wanting to be punished by an annoyed Loki. For a answer, he handed mean envelope. It was yellow but smelt like lavender and honeysuckle. It was addressed to him.

_Magnud Chase_

_Prince of Vahalla, Asgard_

He opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I know it has been a long time since we last talked but Loki has very graciously asked if you may stay with me whilst staying in Olympus (I accepted of course). I cannot wait for you to come in a week now. We have a room ready that overlooks the gardens so I hope you like it. We are having a couple of guests staying with us at the same time as you but we probably won't see them often apart from one. Alex Fierro, Prince of Muspelheim is also joining us for his yearly visit. He will be staying the same time as you. We'll I have to go now_

_With her best wishes,_

_Annabeth Chase._

Annabeth Chase. He hasn't seen her since his mother was alive and his father was around. His cousin. He stood up stiffly and thanked Loki, and then walked along the corridors to the balcony. Or the hanging garden as many people called it. Ivy hung on the walls and tulips hung from the ledges, the grass spilling over slightly. Pots of plants lined against the stony wall: hyacinths, orchids, carnations, poppy's and voilets.  
Portulaca and Lantana hung in baskets. The perfumed air was rich with the scent of flowers. Magnus turned the corner to the fountain, the water lily's and katniss roots making it look like an ancient ruin among all of the flowers. The cedar wood bench had vines draped across the back and three potted plants at his feet; Foxglove, Peruvian Lily and Chrysanthemum. Leaves dusted the grassy walkway and the acacia and eucalypt gave cover and shade from the scorching sun. The place was humming with life. He often came here to think and to hide from Loki, who hated plant life and the outside world in general. But Magnus loved it. It was something his mother loved as well before she passed away and it made him feel closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know plants that well so sorry if you do but I don't know. I kill ever plant I touch so I just did research and hoped it would work.


	3. The i suck at titles

The sound of gravel crunching bought Annabeth back to reality and she dropped her book and raced out of the library as quickly as she could, jumping over pots of roses and stray objects such as a half-finished game of chess and swords long forgotten by their owners in the shad of the towering trees with their long and shady arms. Eventually, after dodging several servants, she burst through the mahogany doors to see Magnus climb down from the fine carriage. "Magnus! My beloved cousin, how is Vahalla?" Annabeth exclaimed as she pulled Magnus into a big hug. "Annabeth! I haven't seen you in ages, look how tall you are now." he said ruffling her blond curls. "Sir Magnus, Miss Chase please follow me. Tea is being served." the footman announced.

* * *

Tea was the usual. And by that Piper means chaos, organised chaos but chaos nevertheless. Percy and Jason were challanging Thalia and Reyna to some sort of contest, Piper could only guess what, and Annabeth was having a heated discussion with her cousin, Magnus and Calypso whilst Leo was fighting with everyone, friends and servants alike. "Pipes." Hazel clicked her fingers together under her nose which bought her back to the conversation at hand. "Oh yeah, Hazel did you ask anything?" Piper asked uncertainly. "I did, Pipes are feeling alright you did lose a bit of blood from that game. Do you need to go and rest?" Piper was feeling a bit lightheaded but that was probably due to all her late night walks around the Palace gardens when sleep refused to come to her peacefully." Oh I'm fine just thinking, so what do you think we're going to be doing in lessons tomorrow cause if we have another French less I might just lose it." This distracted Hazel as she voiced her thoughts on the various lessons they had. "Piper, Hazel." Annabeth walked towards them, skillfully avoiding Thalia and Percy's argument with kitchen knives to appear more threatening then the other and she dragged her cousin behind her who wasn't quite as lucky, nearly get caught in the middle of their aggressive pointing of kitchen knives and not very insulting insults. "Hey guys, you remember Magnus right." Annabeth said. The two girls nodded in agreement as the greeted the two cousins. "So," Piper said breaking the slightly awkward silence "what are your interests Magnus" Magnus seemed to become a lot more relaxed and talked about plants and wildlife. Hazel and him chatted about animals whilst I just stood a bit awkwardly as I don't know any flowers except the basic ones like daisys and roses. But after a little while I found out her liked adventuring and we exchanged story's of what we did in the middle of some sort of woods when we were young and stupid. It was entertaining and we had a couple of similar story's over nearly being attacked by bears and their cubs. It was particularly funny watching him reenact what he thought he looked like so much I was certain that they could hear me in Vahalla. But it was certainly one of the best evenings I've had in what seems like forever. 


End file.
